


I made a whole world about you

by babywarg (morphaileffect)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg
Summary: [poem] Stephen creates a world that reminds him of a loved one whom he'd lost.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	I made a whole world about you

**Author's Note:**

> My first poem! Please be kind :D

When I first found it, it was rock

and empty space,

crying out for purpose, a face,

and a name.

I made its skies the color of your eyes, gave it

bodies of water the same

temperature as your blood when you were calm,

landscapes in the shape of your body

at rest. And at night,

the wind, flying between the mountaintops,

the trees, edges close to the sound of your voice

singing your loved ones to sleep.

You will laugh

at how much I remember; at how much of you I have poured

into this lonely orphan world, whose children

will never know you, and yet will always carry

a part of you with them, as my memory of you

is in the air they breathe,

the food they eat, the songs they sing.

I remember when I lost you, but they do not,

and will never know the pain of being

in a space made stark by your absence.

The arch of the horizon is made

in the shape of your brow -

They don’t know this.

But what use is it to be god

if I cannot will you back

into existence

somehow?


End file.
